My Happy Ending
by Aisha with Issues
Summary: Yuugi and Jouno have been going out for a while but one day Yuugi finds that Jouno is already with his Yami. Overcome with sadness Yuugi leaves only to be comferted by some one quite unexpected. Yuugi X Seto or Yuugi X Ryo read to find out


Disclamer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Avril Lavine song... I don't remember the name of the song... but I don't own it. Sorry about haveing to repost the story! I tried to get the song lyrics to work right and hopefully they will this time!

My Happy Ending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something did?

Was it something you said?

"Thank you so sooo much Ryo." Yuugi said as he bowed several times to the white haired. The boy blushed.

"Oh... It's really nothing. I mean Bakura decided that he wanted to do...something else tonight so I figured that you and Jouno might want to use the tickets instead." Yuugi blushed a bit too.

"Still thanks." The boy looked at his wrist watch. "Oh! Sorry Ryo! I have to go! I was supposed to meet Jouno fifteen minutes ago." Ryo nodded and smiled.

"Sure I understand. You go and meet up with Jouno. Have fun." Yuugi nodded and bowed one last time.

"Thanks again Ryo. This really means a lot to me." And with that Yuugi began to sprit back to his house.

Yuugi was really happy to know Ryo because... well because of the fact that Ryo was so nice. The white haired boy had gotten two tickets to a play but hadn't been able to go because of the fact that Bakura wanted a different type of entertainment and had decided to call Yuugi. The boy had come over about half an hour ago and had gratefully accepted the tickets thinking that he and his boy friend, Jouno, could go and see the play instead. He had called Jouno from Ryos house and the blond had said that he would meet Yuugi over at his and his Yamis house.

Don't leave me hanging

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

"Jouno I'm sorry that I'm so lat-..." Yuugi looked around the living room, were he had assumed that Jouno would be, only to find that the boy wasn't in the room at all. Yuugi walked into the kitchen still looking for his boyfriend, then to the den but he still wasn't able to find him. Jouno had done this a few times before. He would hide around the house and when Yuugi found him they would make love were ever he was.

"Oh, koi were are you.." Yuugi muttered to himself as he ascended the stairs to the second floor. He glanced quickly into the computer room but stopped as he passed the door to his room. He stopped and just stared at his door with a blank look on his face. He slowly reached out to touch the doorknob, but stopped just before touching it.

There were random moans and rhythmic grunting coming from the room and though Yuugi thought that he knew what the sounds were there was no way that he was going to admit it... He ... he couldn't... there was no way that his koi would do something like that...

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be.

Yuugi finally grabbed the doorknob and slowly pushed open the door. As soon as he looked in the room he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Jou...Jouno..." he whimpered. Jouno and Yami both looked up at the boy. At the time Jouno was under Yami and the two of them were very busy screwing like rabbits. Upon seeing Yuugi the two of them stopped and looked up at him. "Jouno... Yami what are the two of you doing?" His Yami sighed as he rolled off of Jouno.

"What dose it look like we're doing, Hikari?" the statement was filled with sarcasm. Yuugi shook his head, not willing to believe what he was seeing.

"I... it..... It's just... Jouno.." He looked over at the blond. "You... you wouldn't do something like this... I ...." Jouno averted his gaze and looked down at the sheets, blushing a bit.

"Yuugi.... I'm... I'm sorry..."

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it

And all these memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

"Jouno.... I thought that I was the only person who had your heart..." Yami gave a short outburst of laughter, and then leaned back on the pillows.

"Yuugi he's not yours not now and you never had him." Yami said as he wrapped his arm around Jouno and pulled him into his chest. "The only reason that he ever went out with you was because he felt sorry for you." Yuugi looked over at Jouno, wanting him to say that Yami was lying. Jouno just stared down at the sheets.

"You care about me... don't you Jouno?"

"...... Yuugi.... I.... Yamis right.... You just seemed so... pitiful... I needed to do something to cheer you up a bit... so I ya know..." Jouno finally looked back up at Yuugi. "I just asked you out....." Yami roughly turned Jounos head towards him and clamed the blonds lips with his own in a rough kiss. As soon as they separated Yami looked back over at his Hikari.

"Yuugi. I really can't believe that you didn't notice it. I've been fucking with Jouno like a rabbit and you never noticed anything..." He shook his head. "Really. I can tell why he doesn't like you... and you yelling someone else's name wail you were doing it probably didn't help either." Yuugi shook his head as a few tears slowly fell from him eyes.

"N-no..."

"Oh, hikari I'm sorry." Yami said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I didn't mean to steal him from you. It just happened." Yuugi let out a shuddering sob and ran down the steps. Jouno started to get up to go after him but Yami pulled him back into the bed.

"Leave him be, lover. He'll be alright." Jouno looked up at Yami, a look of unsurely on his face for a moment, but then he nodded.

"I... I guess so, koi."

You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They say that I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do

Yuugi ran not only down the stairs but also out of the house. He kept crying as he continued to run, ignoring the rain that was now pounding down on him. He ran for a few minutes but began to slow down and then finally stopped in a park that was near his house. He sat down on a bench and began to cry to himself.

He couldn't believe this! Jouno had only gone out with him because he felt sorry for him? Truthfully he had seen the looks that Jouno and Yami had given each other when they thought that he wasn't looking... but he had managed to delude himself into thinking that he had been being paranoid and it had just been his imagination...

Now he was confronted with the truth. The man that he had been giving himself to so freely for months didn't care about him in anyway more than a friend.... Yuugi started to cry so hard that the sobs racked his time frame and he couldn't stop. He thought that he heard some one coming up, but he decided that there was no way that he could have heard anyone walking up. He stopped as someone sat down on the bench next to him. He looked up but he couldn't tell who it was because of the tears that were in his eyes. The person who was now sitting next to him gently put their coat around Yuugis shoulders.

"Why are you crying?" Yuugi stopped crying instantly and looked up at the person, surprise all over his face. The man wrapped his arms around Yuugi and then gently kissed the tears away from the boys cheeks. "You look so much better when you smile." Yuugi tore away from the hug, opened his mouth, closed it, and then opened it one more time before finally saying something.

"Why... What?" The man smiled at him.

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to b, but we lost it

And all these memories so close to me just fade away.

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

"You look much better when you smile." Seto said once more as he smiled and hugged Yuugi again. Yuugi once more tore away and moved over to the other side of the bench.

"Seto-san... What are you doing here?"

"I was going home from work and I happened to see you.... And well... I decided to stop and talk to you." Yuugi shook his head.

"That's not what I mean... I mean why are you here with me? Why are you bothering to talk to me?" Seto leaned over and hugged the boy once more.

"I have a question for you. Why do you think that I chased after you once I found you?"

"Because you wanted to beat my Yami..." Seto let out a small laugh as he shook his head.

"No. That's the reason that I said to everyone else, but no. That's not the reason at all." He took the boys chin between his fingers and tilted his head up. "The real reason is you. No matter how short the glimpse, no matter how little I see of you, when I do see you... I feel... well I feel good...I feel... at peace." he rested his forehead against Yuugis. "I kept coming after you... because ... I love you..." He trailed off and then kissed the boy. After they separated Yuugi blushed and smiled at him. Seto smiled as well.

"I said that you looked much better when you smiled and I was right." He said before he once more kissed Yuugi. This time the kiss lasted a while, was much more filled with passion and was a French kiss. After a few moments the two of them separated and Yuugi hugged Seto back.

"Seto... Seto I'm sorry... I.... I love you to but I always thought that you were well... I always thought that you were straight."

"Yuugi..." Seto separated from the boy and then stood up. He smiled and held out his hand. "Would you like to come to my house?" Yuugi stared at the man's face for a moment and then looked down at his hand.

"What?" Seto extended his hand once again.

"Do you want to come to my house? It's a lot better than just sitting on a park bench getting wet."

It's nice to know you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done.

"You can just give your coat to the servant." Seto said as he walked into the house and gave his coat to another servant. Yuugi nodded slowly as he gave the coat to the maid and followed Seto.

"Seto...were should I..."

"Go see Mokuba and ask him if he could lend you some dry clothes." Yuugi fiddled with his shirt for a moment and blushed a bit.

"Ummm Seto I was wondering if I could stay over here since.... Well ya know... my Yami and Jouno will probably be doing it all night..." Seto turned around for a moment and then nodded, smiling.

"Of course Yuugi. Go and ask Mokuba if you can borrow some of his extra pjs instead and then come see me and I'll give you a room." Yuugi stared at him.

"But... where should I come and see you?" Seto looked back at the boy.

".... I'll be in my room. You can ask Mokuba if you need directions." He pointed down the hall. "Mokubas room is the 3 on the left." With that Seto turned on his heel and left. Yuugi stood in the same place and stared after him.


End file.
